Practice
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Dylan helps out a friend to practice on somthing. What is this somthing, who is this friend, and how can Dyan help? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for know anyone who owns, and or works for ABC and ABC's Speechless in any way. This story is requested by **brucewaynefan**

* * *

Dylan was at her new friend Leah's house. Both where alone looking at cute nude guys on Leah's tablet. Their hands where in their pants rubbing their pussies as they went throw the sexy images.

"Man I wish I could just suck on a nice big cock." Leah said. "Even have it in my tight pussy."

"I hear you, but I can help you with that for practice so you know what to do." Dylan said.

"Like a dildo because I already have one and its not the same as the real thing."

"Well I was more thinking about a real dick. It pains me to say it but its a great practice dick."

"Why is it pains you to say that. I wish I had a guy to practice on."

"The guy is..."

A few days later that the girls put their plan into action. Leah was now naked showing off her B cup breasts and smooth pussy. She took a deep breath before entering the shower. The boy felt a tap on his shoulder and soon jumped almost slipped and fell. He quickly tuned around to see Leah and he quickly covered up his dick.

Covering up did very little to hid his whole dick, even though it was soft. However Leah thought the boy was already hard. The sight of seeing her nude really made it hard to hid his dick now. Not that it was doing a good job at it anyways. Leah did not say anything as she was distracted seeing the boy's dick growing to twelve inches. The boy did not know what to say but Leah sure did once its fully hard.

"Holy shit Ray your huge. Dylan never said your this big."

"Um Yah but girls only see my nerdy side. So I never got a chance. Wait what?"

"Dylan may have said she sucked you off for practice.

Dame it Dylan she said she wouldn't tell. What else did she say because we did not fuck if that's what she said."

"No she did not say that but did say you practiced on her by eating her out and got her to squirt."

"Oh god. You think we are freaks. Guess its time to move again."

"If I did I would not be naked in here with you. Besides I think its sweet the two of you helping each other out."

"So then why are you in here anyways.?"

"Well it was for practice for later on the rode but now I must have that thing all to myself."

Ray's eyes widen when Leah dropped to her knees and grabbed hold of his hard dick. All the sudden he heard the shower curtain being pulled open. He quickly saw Dylan just smiling at him who also happens to be naked. Leah looked at her friend and smiled as Dylan steeped inside. She soon sat on the ledge of the tub and placed her hand on her brother's dick.

"Let me show you how its done first then you just follow my lead."

Leah soon let go of Ray's dick and he walked closer to his sister. He can't believe he was going to have Leah watch him getting sucked by his sister of all people. As soon as Dylan went to work, Ray started to moan. He looked over at Leah and he really was tuned on seeing her rubbing her pussy. Dylan had been sucking Ray for awhile now.

So much so she was able to deep throat him. Something Leah could do over time. Dylan thought if she could suck the whole twelve inches then she sure can deep throat any other dick. Dylan soon started to fondle Ray's balls as he kept moaning away and soon he was on edge. Before he can warn his sister, Dylan pulled out already knowing what he was going to say.

"Its your turn but I don't accept you to deep throat him just yet."

Leah was back on her knees and Ray aimed his dick towards her. Soon she was doing almost everything she saw Dylan was doing. As for Dylan she was rubbing her pussy as another girl sucked away on her big brother. Ray Just moaned as he watched Leah suck away at his monster.

She was doing a good job for her first time not knowing she had been sucking on a dildo. Once again Ray was on edge and knew Leah was not trained enough to know when he is on edge like Dylan dose. He held off as long as he could before warning her. However Leah just kept sucking away. Dylan thought for sure Leah would pull out. Even Ray thought the same thing.

Shot after shot went into Leah's mouth as she swallowed the load. At this point Dylan had squirted onto Ray's legs and Leah's hips. She could not believe it was hot seeing the action. Leah soon pulled Ray's dick out of her mouth and stood up. Dylan knew Leah did a good job on how Ray was acting. Now it was her turn to get what she wants.

Ray knew what his sister wanted as she spread her legs more. Leah watched as Ray went on his knees and put his head in between Dylan's legs. Dylan soon moaned as Ray eat her out. As Leah watched she could not help but to rub her pussy and soon sat on the tub's floor. Ray was really getting good at eating Dylan out. Only one minuet in and Dylan started to squirt for the second time today. Leah was impressed how much Dylan could squirt and hopes to squirt that much when Ray eats her out. Leah quickly got up to sat next to Dylan on the tub's edge and spread her legs. After Dylan squirted again is when Ray took notice.

He soon stopped eating out his sister and moved on to Leah. She quickly moaned and in no time she squirted faster then she did by rubbing her pussy. She did not squirt as much as Dylan as Dylan watched on rubbing her pussy. Ray just kept eating her out and it wasn't until Ray made Leah squirt a third time that she wanted his dick in her now.

"Fuck me Ray I need it bad."

Ray found himself on his back eating out Dylan as Leah was ridding his dick that caused her to squirt every fifteen or so thrusts into her tight pussy. The girls leaned into each other and for the first time they kissed. Both girls can't believe this. Even Ray can't but did not know the girls above him where making out. Dylan soon realized she now want to have Ray in her.

However she knew that be going to far. The closest thing is to get her hands on a big twelve inch dildo. As for Leah her dildo was not close being the size of Ray's dick and his dick just felt better as it made her squirt way more then the toy. Now for Ray he was on edge as he made Dylan squirt for the tenth time of the day. Ray stopped eating his sister out to warn he was going to shoot.

However just like when Leah kept sucking away and swallowed his load she just kept riding his dick until he shot his load into her not so tight pussy. From that moment on Leah decided Ray was more then enough and been having sex ever since. She even been squirting way more then the first time she was with Ray. Sometimes Dylan joins in but only to Suck off and being eaten out by her brother.

Even when it is just Dylan and Ray who ended up with a fourteen inch dick which Dylan and Leah could no longer fit all of it in their mouths without more practice.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this short story. Please let me know what you think of it.


End file.
